Remember
by Peace.Love.Zazzy
Summary: The Vespers are very to the Cahill manor and Fiske is nervous. With the help of some wondrous gadgets will they be able to survive? Or will there be casualties in this last battle between the families? AMIAN implied.
1. Unwanted News

**REMEMBER**

**Summary~ **The Vespers are very to the Cahill manor and Fiske is nervous. With the help of some wondrous gadgets will they be able to survive? Or will there be casualties in this last battle between the families? AMIAN implied.

**Genre~ **Romance/Violence/Action

**Rating~** T for mild kissing, violence and…well you'll see ;)

**Warnings/Spoilers~ **Character death, Dark! Amy in the middle, AU, no Evan (YEAH!)

**Pairings~ **Amian! ,hints of Deagan or Natan you choose :)

**Disclaimer~** I do not own the 39 clues if I did Amian would be true from the third book ;p

**Song~ **Is This Love-Aiden Grimshaw

**A/N~ This is my first fanfic so please keep the flames on hold. CC is always welcome if phrased kindly. Also I won't be able to upload a new chapter ****every ****day in the summer because I don't have a very good internet service here :L. But I'll try to as much as I your faces! ( PdFranco ref. xD) Happy reading!**

**PREFACE**

**FISKE **sat down rubbing his chin .

"Will it make any difference?" he spoke hoarsely

"They will be safe"said gruff voice from the speaker.

"That is what we want.."Fiske lingered a bit measuring the odds."Alright. Ship them directly here and contact everybody."

"As you wish" He hung up.

The whole Cahill family was betting on this phone call.

**CHAPTER 1**

**UNWANTED NEWS**

The next morning…

"Get up up UP!"Amy heard Fiske bark over her head "Fiske..it's Saturday!" she said rolling over.

"Not my problem now get up! We are in code red!"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes I do mean. Now get dressed and go downstairs immediately!" he stopped and bobbed outside.

Amy snached a pair of jeans , a t-shirt and sneakers and ran down the stairs.

"Fiske what's happening?" came the voice of a tired Dan from above her.

"Go to the living room I'll explain there" said Fiske from Dan's room.

"They both ran into the living room to find a sleepy Nellie and a startled Fiske.

"Sit down"said Fiske.

Amy and Dan sat on either side of Nellie

"The Vespers have advanced and they are currently surrounding don't know where excactly they are but they are 's why I have called all Cahills. We will all go to the ballroom and will be assigned to a chair will have a pair of handcuffs next to it. These handcuffs are special and unique in the world. If put on by a person nothing will be able to penetrate them or the person wearing them. Only the person who wears them is able to remove them. At the precise time everyone will put on the handcuffs and sit on the chairs , which create a force field around the person who is sitting and are equipped with provisions if we are forced to stay here for a long amount of time here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy nodded. Everything sounded to official and scary now. Fiske said that all the family would be informed and would be coming here with the excuse of having a 'ball'. But what Amy was really worried about was seeing him again. She couldn't quite say his name anymore. Time had not been friendly.

After leaving her like that at New Year's Amy made her decisions. No more Ian. She had moved on. No more turning back. He was not her problem anymore. But there was this nagging feeling inside her saying that she wanted more. She would forget about it but now he would be here… what would she do now?

Amy decided to forget it for the moment and focus on other things. She rummaged in the enormous selection of clothes Natalie and Nellie had insisted she bought. She would wear, of course, something green. She felt safe with that colour. It always suited her, and the compliments came from everywhere when she wore green.

As there would be running to do indefinatly she chose a green ruffle dress and wore leggings with a tank top inside. So when it was running time she could just tear off the dress and run for her life. She applied simple waterproof makeup and started all security systems. Finally she stepped out of her room breathing heavily.

Amy started going down the stairs to join Dan at the bottom.

He briefly looked up "You look nice… almost if you knew there would be running…" he said referring to the leggings.

"Just in case… I can't go around running with a dress now can I?"  
"Point taken"

And the guests began to arrive…

**A/N~ So that's it! The first chapter is finished! c: So… R&R Also could you help me? I'm kind of an update noob so I'd appreciate it if you gave me some advice! Also in each story I will be posting a 'question of the day' and learning if we have things in common! :) I have to say I LOVE having internet friends and I have a lot from tumblr and HPC!**

**Thank you and goodbye…**

**S**


	2. Invasion

**REMEMBER**

**Summary~ **The Cahills arrive at the manor and wait until the Vespers arrive. Amy talks to Ian. –this starts of like a kind of filler :L-

**Genre~ **Romance/Violence/Action

**Rating~** T for mild kissing, violence and…well you'll see ;)

**Warnings/Spoilers~ **Character death, Dark! Amy in the middle, AU, no Evan (YEAH!), OOC of course

**Pairings~ **Amian! ,hints of Deagan or Natan you choose :)

**Disclaimer~** I do not own the 39 clues if I did Amian would be true from the third book ;p

**Song~ **Clocks-Coldplay\

**A/N~ Thank you for all the lovely reviews! ^-^ This chapter is like a filler because well…we need Amian tension don't we? ;) To answer your reviews:**

**JesseCPK~ **Thank you! :] I know I tend to make everything OOC :P I hope this chapter will be more IC. When you say moves slowly do you mean that I should make it fast pace? It's just that these first chapters describe one, very intense, day. Also wow. JesseCPK reviewed. Okay. Let me calm down a bit…

**TheHelper3440~ **I can't believe you reviewed o.o I've been reading your fics for aaaages! Also I love both ships that's why I wanted the readers to decide.

**TheUltimateArtist~ **Is this soon enough –bitesnailsnervously- Hope you like it!

**Last but not least…. I'll put up a poll in my profile about the pairing I should put. If I get more than four or five reviews picking one of the two I won't put the poll.**

**REMEMBER~ The pairing Deagan or Natan will make a small appearance. Love your faces! Happy reading!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**INVASION**

Amy looked at the crowd of relatives. She gulped. Too many. Too many chances for everything to go wrong. She walked towards the middle of the ballroom trying to find a familiar face.

It was only twenty minute after the first guests had arrived and the large hall was already half full. She tried to relax and started to talk with Sinead, one of the only people she knew.

After that, Amy went around talking, smiling, and socializing with everyone she knew. It wasn't as though she was expecting him or counting the minutes for his arrival. No! She was just looking around trying to spot flawless silky black hair and the shine of two amber eyes. That didn't mean that she was looking for him…Right?

After five minutes of very serious neck craning Amy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned quickly ready to spurt into action. Instead her jade eyes met amber orbs.

"Hello love" Ian said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Hello, don't-call-me-that Ian." Amy had partially lost her stutter but the blushing was still going strong. She practically felt her cheeks turning red hot.

"And how are you this fine evening?"

"I'm fine…just a little nervous. You?"

"Same…" an awkward silence fell upon them. They both looked somewhere else but didn't go anywhere.

Finally Ian suavely decided to change the topic. "I believe we are assigned to chairs no? I would like to see my own" Amy nodded. She hadn't seen hers yet.

They walked around the vast room, occasionally waving and smiling to other old cluehunters. Amy spotted her name. She went closer her eyes widened as she saw whose chair was next to her.

"Seems as if we have been assigned next to each other" Ian's smirk widened with every word.

"Yeah…I need to drink something" she went towards the drinks table which was a good twenty feet away from their chairs (**A/N: This is important) **Ian of course…followed her.

"You seem to be avoiding me love" Ian remarked ,as Amy served herself strawberry punch.

"I think you know very well why" she had a stony expression on her face.

Ian stood there skeptical his face lit up, then fell again thinking of that unfortunate night, a few months ago.

"About that, I cannot even begin to express my regret over what I did to you"

Amy began to talk but Ian a finger over her mouth.

"I wasn't lying. I did like you. I still do. But, my mother…Please forgive me, Amy Cahill. I l-"

BANG!

Amy shrieked.

Ian crouched down with her, his arms sheltering her from the impact.

She slowly looked up to his now pale, amber eyes.

"Thank you"she whispered

He nodded getting up. She stood up brushing herself off and without notice ripping off her dress staying in her leggings and tank top. Ian stood, eyes wide.

Amy shrugged. "We're going to run." she said simply and looked around. Everyone was either in their chairs or running towards them. Dan, opposite her was already sitting and waving at her franticly.

"C'mon" she motioned to Ian and they started running towards their chairs only to find that had disappeared. Slowly Vespers started to advance around them. They were trapped.

Amy's hand found Ian's. She held on for dear life.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" a mocking voice said from the darkness.

**A/N~ So…Chapter 2 is finished…Like that little Amian tension? ;) Give me your thoughts!**

**Question of the Day~**

**What do you think of Ed Sheeran? One Direction? Cher Lloyd?**

**(that's practically three questions but :P )**

**Also check out my new profile! I updated it today :D**

**Thank you and goodbye…**

**S**


	3. The End of Fair

**REMEMBER**

**Summary~ **Amy and Ian try to escape the oncoming Vespers. Will they succeed?

**Genre~ **Romance/Violence/Action

**Rating~** T for mild kissing, violence and…well you'll see ;)

**Warnings/Spoilers~ **Character death, Dark! Amy in the middle, AU, no Evan (YEAH!), OOC of course

**Pairings~ **Amian! ,hints of Deagan or Natan you choose :)

**Disclaimer~** I do not own the 39 clues if I did Amian would be true from the third book ;p

**Song~ **The Reason - Hoobastank

**A/N ~ Sorry for the wait guys! I've been really busy the past few days. I'm answering your reviews on the bottom. Also because I forgot to put the poll :S Oooops! So it's up now. Also, I decided to use Guest's advice and put two chapters together because I might not be able to update for a few days:/ Love your faces! Happy reading!**

**CHAPTER 3-4**

**The End of the Line-Life Isn't Always Fair**

"W-Who are y-you?" Amy asked the dark figure, her stutter coming out fierce. Ian's eyes squinted towards him but he couldn't distinct who he was.

"You may know me by the name, my dear, by the name Vesper 1" Everyone gasped.

Ian stood up strong, really dying inside "What do you want from us?"

"Come with me. Leave your feuding families" Ian snorted.

He looked at Amy. She carefully motioned a gap between the Vespers around them. Ian nodded.

"We've made our decision"

"Which is?" Vesper 1 sounded amused as if he knew their choice.

"Never!" Ian shouted and in an instant they had passed through the gap and were running through the vast corridors of the Cahill Mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy looked behind her at Ian. He caught up, grabbed her hand and lead her into a small cupboard.

By then, tears had filled up her eyes and she was a step before breaking down. Ian bolted the door with various objects that were lying around and went over to Amy, helping her crouch down. She started to cry silently and he put a soothing hand over her shoulders.

"Sh…" he whispered "We'll be fine and don't worry about the others, they have the handcuffs and the chairs"

She sniffed and looked up, only to be captivated, once again, by his amber-coloured eyes.

"I-Ian…" she whispered

"Yes?" he said, taken aback, as well by her jade orbs.

"I'm afraid…" she said softly

"It's ok…I'm here" **(A/N- I'm sure love makes Ian into a softie :3)** he said gripping on her tighter.

Amy picked up a change in Ian's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her. For a moment she was star struckbut then gradually began kissing back. His arms began sliding down her back and her arms went around his neck and into his hair. They eventually broke apart for air. Two big cheesy grins on their faces.

"We can do this" Ian nodded

"Should I check if anyone's outside?"

"Be quick" Ian said giving her hand a squeeze.

Amy got up and peaked through the door. Empty. She opened it a little more. The corridor was deserted, no one in sight.

"Come on" Amy whispered beckoning at Ian. He got up and came to her shoulder length.

"Let's go" he breathed and sprinted quietly towards the hall, Amy at his heels.

"Where do we go now" she asked

Ian stopped abruptly. "Ballroom" A serious expression on his face. They ran back carefully, avoiding any contact with passing Vespers. They finally came in front of the big ballroom doors.

"This is it" Amy whispered. Ian entangled their fingers and looked at her reassuringly. She smiled and pushed the doors open a little with her spare hand. Dan was visible to her and she was visible to him. He caught her eye and smiled at her wellbeing. After a minute his smile became a frown, his eyes widened and he could only scream one word. "RUN!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy tugged on Ian and they started running for yet one more time. But there were no gaps in sight this time. No way to escape. Amy started panicking along with all her relatives, who were in the outer circle, safe in their chairs.

The assortment in the ballroom was similar to a folk dance. A large outer circle a smaller in the middle and a couple right in the center. But this was no dance. The outer circle shouting and screaming in fear. The middle circle dressed in black pointing huge guns at the couple. The couple, frightened to death glancing around, but still with each other's hand. Last but not least a shadowing figure sitting on a throne-like chair, observing the whole scene, away from everyone else.

Amy darted her eyes about and found what she was looking for. A gap. Without wasting time, she tugged on Ian. He didn't question her and ran. But the gap wasn't near the door. It far away.

The Vespers started shooting towards them. They expertly ducked and avoided the bullets and finally hid behind a pillar on the east corner of the room. Slightly panting, Amy looked at Ian. He had closed his eyes and was now sitting on the cold, marble floor.

"I'm going to check" he whispered.

Amy gripped his hand "Be careful"

"I will" he smiled. Ian let a small part of his body be visible.

He looked back at her and let his body be exposed a little more. Amy looked nervous.

A gun click was heard and Ian turned to the sound. All of a sudden… BAM! The gun shot. Fifty people gasped. Ian staggered back clutching his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~page~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO!" Amy screamed and kneeled down next to him.

"A-Amy…" he breathed.

"I'm here." Tears flew out of her eyes freely now.

"Re… Remember me… Please…" his breathing slowed down

"Of course" she smiled "Just don't die"

Ian chuckled "I'm afraid that can't happen love" He raised his upper body to give her a last lingering kiss.

"Lovely…" Ian whispered and his body went limp.

"No…no…no…NO!" Amy wailed.

The Vespers, silent before, for an odd reason, picked her up by the arms and dragged her away from his body. She struggled but they were too strong for her.

A Vesper took out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He tested it and then plunged it into her skin. She stopped moving. You could hear a pin drop.

"Excellent" the dark figure hissed. "Farewell Cahills. But don't worry… we'll meet again…"

**A/N~ Okay! Finished! Don't worry my sweet angel faces this is not the end! In the next chapter we will have a little of Dark!Amy I'm sorry about letting Ian die it wasn't a nice part for me either but it ****was ****in the warning…**

**QOTD~ Is anyone else here a whovian or a sherlokian?**

**Replies~**

**TheHelper3440~ **ikr? They are so great! I wish I could go to their concert though… Of course I read your stories! They're awesome! As you read no… it's a he. But she **will **make a guest appearance!

**Guest~ **Thank you for the advice! I always appreciate it! Thank you for the support as well!

**AngelBreeze~ **I tend to be cliffy yeah xD Well someone got through… I feel horrible for killing Ian…

**JesseCPK~** I was by no means sarcastic when I said/typed it. I really LOVE your stories. You are REALLY GOOD!

**Thank you for reading…**

**S**


	4. Changed

**REMEMBER**

**Summary~ **Amy has been brainwashed and thinks she's a Vesper agent.

**Genre~ **Romance/Violence/Action

**Rating~** T for mild kissing, violence and…well you'll see ;)

**Warnings/Spoilers~ **Character death, Dark! Amy in the middle, AU, no Evan (YEAH!)

**Pairings~ **Amian! , hints of Deagan or Natan you choose :)

**Disclaimer~** I do not own the 39 clues if I did Amian would be true from the third book ;p

**Song~ **

**A/N~ This one of the two chapters where Amy is changed o.O Go to my profile and vote people!Love your faces! Happy reading!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**CHANGED**

Amy snorted. "Seriously? He's sending Cheyenne? I'm one step before replacing her as Vesper 6! I want this mission! I need it! And let's face it; she's not getting any younger!"

"I'm sorry…peasant" Isabel whispered the last word "Its Vesper 1 orders"

"Where is he? I want to talk to him"

"In his office of course"

Amy stormed off leaving back a chuckling Vesper Two. **(A/N- Isabel is V2 :D)**

A lot had changed in the past three years. The poison injected into Amy had modified her memory and her skills. She was now Amy Hope Vesper. One of the remaining direct descendants of Damien Vesper. She had exceptional spy and fighting skills, but she was never granted the permission to go to a one-on-one combat with the Cahills. They had no idea that she existed.

Amy finally stopped in front of the large oak doors of Vesper 1 and pushed them open, frustrated.

"What is this rubbish that I can't go on a mission? I am perfectly qualified and I want to pass that good-for-nothing Cheyenne! You know she's messed up more than a few missions lately!"

"My reasons are my own" he replied huskily

"I don't care! Give me the mission!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No"

"YES!"

"No"

"YES!"

"Fine." He finally agreed, shaking his head.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"First things first we need to make something clear" She nodded

He started talking again, pointing his finger at every word "Do not come in contact with ANY Cahills unless you are in disguise. Am I clear?"

"Crystal. Now what's the mission?"

He sighed "Kill Dan Cahill."

Amy sipped her coffee, slowly savoring the table. She was in her favourite disguise. Glasses, a French hat to hid her red hair, blue contacts, a large scarf, a novel and a slight French accent. She called it: The bookworm. In the table nearest to her sat her target with four more wanted Cahills. She smirked to herself. If she cleared all of them out she could be promoted to Vesper 5! She put down the book and started to count them off her fingers, putting their branch at the end.

Dan Cahill. The main target. Seventeen-year-old lunatic, as far as the Vespers were concerned. Madrigal.

Natalie Kabra. Daughter of Isabel Kabra. Amy smirked. Isabel hated her. Her sibling is Ian Kabra. He had died, three years ago. The Vespers were on a mission in the Cahill mansion, but Amy couldn't recall any of it. Whenever she thought of that night she could only remember two things. The word 'remember' echoing through her brain and amber melting into jade. Vesper 1 had said that she was sick on that day and he had his precautions about using her. She shrugged those thoughts off. Back to work. Lucian.

Hamilton Holt. Athlete. Has won various championships in a lot of sporting events. Good with computers but really is just a Dolt. **(A/N- Remember this is what a Vesper is thinking not me!) **Tomas.

Sinead Starling. She and her brothers have won several science competitions as a team and individually. Ekaterina.

Jonah Wizard. Famous rap artist and now actor. Ignorant about normal things and huge flirt. Janus.

She now had five targets. She focused on Dan now. Amy leaned back in her chair.

"So I took the watermelon and 'splat' it landed on his head!" A large chorus of laughter followed. Amy rolled her eyes. He was really just a dweeb.

Her phone vibrated. Message from Isabel. 'Come back to headquarters today for your next dose' For the past three years, one day every semester a potion named 'Memory Control' was injected into her Isabel had said that the other Vespers took it too, but she couldn't remember anyone going into the operation room for the shot. Back to the mission.

She waited for them to leave, then got up as well following them until they were at the Cahill Mansion.

"Perfect" she smirked

Amy looked around. She was in the Cahill Mansion. Still in disguise, she looked inside of the rooms. She came to a halt in front of a door. She had a weird feeling about this room. She opened the door and stepped inside. It was just a cupboard. Why did she feel this way then? Her stomach was churning inside her body and there was a big lump iin her throat. **Better get out of here quickly before someone-**

"Turn around and put your hands above your head" a voice interrupted her train of thought. **Busted**

Amy turned to face her attacker. She slowly put her hands up. Her face slowly lighting up, as she remembered about the dart gun her bracelet. She looked ahead. Natalie Kabra. She bended as if to scratch it and took the dart gun.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" Natalie asked

"I'm just here to sort out a problem" she smirked and fired. Natalie avoided it and sent a dart towards her. Amy leaped out of the way. That went on for a couple of minutes.

"Boy…is killing you going to take all day?" she asked as they stopped to refill.

Natalie came closer and yanked a strand of her hair. Amy fake screamed and she pulled Natalie's. Natalie pulled harder and all of Amy's wig's hairpins fell off and her red hair was exposed.

Natalie's mouth fell wide open.

"You're…"

Suddenly, Dan came barreling in through the door.

"AMY!" he screamed

Next thing she knew, she was in a dark little room, tied to a chair. She wasn't wearing her 'glasses' anymore. She tried to reach the Swiss Army knife in her pocket but she found it want there.

A door opened somewhere behind her and Dan came in.

"Amy? Is it really you?" he asked you his voice filled with concern.

"What's it to you?"

"What? Are you serious? You're my sister!"

"No I'm not! I'm Amy Hope Cahi- VESPER!" **Shoot! Shouldn't have said my name…**

"Vesper? Amy you're not a Vesper"

"Yes I am dweeb"

"Fine let me prove it to you…."

**A/N~ So that's it! Hope you didn't wait for too long! Next chapter ****might ****be the last :/**

**Replies~**

**Guest- Thanks! ^-^**

**TheHelper3440-I knowwww I'm sorry! They surely will ;) I really love Traitor –updatehinthint- and The Followers!**

**JesseCPK- It's ok we all have our bad days :p**

**Moondapple18-AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**DeaganHameadLove- Thank you! I'll see! The poll is up! VOTE IT UP**

**Thank you and goodbye…**

**S**


End file.
